Symbiotic Vengence
by DIZILLA
Summary: What happens when Raven gets hurt badly. Who comes to the rescue? A rogue symbiote that's who. What happens to him and with his adventures with the Titans. Takes place after Trouble in Tokyo. Please read I promise you will not be disappointed.


**_Symbiotic Vengeance_ **

**Diaclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans or Spider-Man**

**Instinct, the symbiote used in this story, is mine though  
**

**In this story the symbiote that is used looks sort of like Venom in the videogame Spider-Man Web of Shadows**

**In fact, this symbiote is Venom's (quotes fingers) 'twin brother', don't worry this symbiote is the good twin**

**Onto the show peps**

**Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then  
**

**

* * *

**

At Titans Tower:

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The Titans were awakened out of their sleep

Robin came into the common room first with Starfire right behind him

The next was Cyborg who was dragging a still sleeping Beast Boy by his leg

The last was Raven who flew out and rolled her eyes at Beast Boy

'' Titans trouble in the park, its a meteorite and the fire is spreading out of control,TITANS GO ''

With that The Titans went to the park

* * *

The Park:

The park was engulfed with flames and was about to spread to the city

The Titans arrived just in time

'' Fire chief do you need our help '' asked Robin

'' Yes, and now would be good you slow spoiled kids '' yelled the Fire Chief rudely

'' Okay...TITANS GO '' yelled Robin

Robin threw his freeze disks at the fire to slow it down

Star threw a starbolt at a fire hydrant and the Fire department put a hose in the hydrant

BB turned into an elephant and hosed the flames

Cy and Raven were suffocating the flames

A gardeners truck was in the park and was heating up every second

Raven saw the truck and how near Cyborg was to it

'' CYBORG! GET OUT OF THE WAY! '' Raven yelled as she flew near Cyborg and knocked him away with her powers

Raven turned back to the truck to try and contain it before it exploded, but as soon as she turned around the truck burst

Cyborg watched the whole thing

'' NNNOOO RAVEN!'' Cyborg yelled as he looked for her

Cyborg's human eye started to shed tears as he looked for her, but he came out with nothing

Cyborg's communicator started to go off, and Cyborg answered it

Robin's face came up ''Cyborg what was that explosion, and why are you crying?''

''I...I...Its...R...Raven'' Cyborg said still crying

'' Whats wrong Cy? '' asked now a worried Robin

'' Shes gone I..I can't find her '' cried Cyborg

'' Stay where you are, we will find her Cy '' said Robin nicely

* * *

With Raven:

Raven stirred awake and felt a lot of pain in her left leg and her right arm

Raven opened her eyes and looked down to her leg

Raven's eyes widened as she looked at her leg

In Raven's leg was an 11 inch piece of glass that was clear through the bone

Raven's arm was broken in three places on the Radius(The bigger arm bone)

'Okay now that hurt, stupid truck' thought Raven

Raven saw something move in the shadows

Raven tried to ask who was there, but another voice came first

'_Are you alright human_' asked a voice

'' No i..in c...case you haven't no..noticed'' replied Raven in a voice barely above a whisper

'_I bet not, from the looks of it you are bleeding to much, would you like help human'_ asked the strange voice

'' Ye..yes '' winced Raven

Then Raven saw a shadow move again, only this time a purpleish, blue, slime like substance crawled from behind a tree Raven was next to

'_My name is Instinct, it is nice to meet you human'_ Instinct informed

'' What ar..are you '' Raven asked painfully

'_I am a alien symbiotic organism on your planet_' Instinct informed

'' So you need to att..attach to things to..to survive '' Raven asked wincing

_'Yes, I was hoping that I could bond with you_' Instinct asked

'' Only if..if you help me get to..to my friends so that they ca..can help me '' Raven stated

'_Of course, now can you relax please_' Instinct asked

Raven forced herself to try and relax and Instinct jumped up to her shoulder and started to crawl onto her clothes

Raven felt her clothing switch around a little bit and then stay in place

Raven went into a daydreaming like state

Raven snapped out of her state when she could heard Instinct talk in her head

'_Can you hear me okay'_ Instinct asked in Raven's head

'Yes I can' Raven thought to Instinct

_'Good, now try to call your friends'_ Instinct informed

Raven pulled out her communicator using her good hand and put out her homing signal

Then Raven felt the consious world leave her

Instinct then finished the bonding process

* * *

With The Titans:

**DING DING DING DING DING **

Cyborg got Raven's communicator signal

'' Oh thank god '' Cyborg thanked the heavens

Robin saw Cyborg run into some bushes nearby, and the rest of the Titans followed

Cyborg saw Raven and she looked really hurt(**especially with a piece of glass driven through her leg and a broken arm**)

Cyborg carefully picked her up, and the other Titans came

'' Oh my god '' gagged Beast Boy, who looked even greener

Starfire and Robin were speechless they were just staring at Raven's leg

'' We need to get her to the tower, comm'on '' stated Cyborg fast

Then they either flew or drove back to Titans tower as fast as they could

* * *

At Titans Tower The Next Day :

Raven slowly came back to the world of the living

Raven was blinded by the sunlight at first, then her eyes got used to it, when she looked around she saw that she was in the infermery at the Tower

'Oh thank Azar' Raven thought to herself

Raven looked at herself and saw that she was still in her regular uniform, but her right arm was in a cast and her leg was bandaged up

Raven looked around again and saw Cyborg sleeping in the chair next to her bed

Without thinking Raven spoke

'' Cyborg, are you alright '' Raven asked

Cyborg stirred awake and saw Raven was awake and staring at him

'' Raven, oh thank god, I thought you were gunna be out of commission for a while, especially with all of the blood loss '' Cyborg acually cried tears of joy

'' You can't get rid of me that easilly '' Raven joked

Cyborg chuckled at her joke then told her what happened

After Cyborg was done explaining, he left Raven in hopes that she would fall asleep

'_Well that went well'_ A voice said to Raven in her head

'What, who, where are you, how are you talking in my head' thought Raven angrily

_'It's me, Instinct, remember Raven'_ Instinct thought in Raven's head

'I thought you were just a dream' Raven told Instinct

_'Nope, I'm here Raven and now we are connected life-partners'_ Instinct told Raven

'I have one question for you Instinct' stated Raven

_'Shoot'_ Instinct said

'Well, scene you're techneclly feeding off me are you going to make me weak, or make me crazy, or something like that' Raven asked

_'Never, I am not like my brother, I feed off of any emotion you can think of, as for draining you I think you'll find it quite the opposite'_ Instinct informed

'What do you mean' Raven asked

_'What I mean is that I will be giving you as much as you give me, you know as you humans say 50/50'_ Instinct informed

'How do I know that I can trust you' Raven asked

_'Well we are bonded now, so I can read your thoughts, you can read mine'_ Instinct informed

'Okay, but if I sense anything your in trouble got it' Raven threatened

_'Yes I do Raven, but I assure you I am not on the wrong side' _Instinct informed

'I'm tired, I'm going to be able to talk to you tomorrow, right' Raven asked tiredly

_'Yes, we're bonded remember, and goodnight'_ Instinct told Raven

Raven then fell into a deep sleep

* * *

A Few Hours Later:

_'Raven, Raven wake up, Raven, WAKE UP!_' Instinct yelled in Raven's head

Raven shot up in bed'' WHAHH '' she yelled as she fell off of the bed

Raven landed on her butt and she immediately noticed that her arm and leg didn't hurt as bad anymore

Raven then turned her attantion back to Instinct

'You better have a good reason to have woken me up Instinct' Raven warned

_'Raven someone is approaching this room as we speak'_ said a worried Instinct

'Who is it' Raven thought

_'I think it is the Tamaranian you call Starfire, but I'm still not sure_' Instinct thought to Raven

'Could you please just go away or something' Raven ordered

_'Fine, but if you need anything just say my name'_ Instinct instructed

Raven felt Instinct's presence dissapear in her head

Raven then took the cast off of her arm and saw that it was fully healed

Raven then took the bandage off of her leg and saw only a vertical(**Straight up and down**) scar that was about 4 and a half inches long

'' Thank you Cyborg '' Raven said to herself

Starfire walked into the infermery, Starfire had felt so relieved when Cyborg told the team that Raven was fine

'' FRIEND RAVEN '' yelled Starfire as she crushed Raven in a hug

But suprisingly the hug didn't hurt Raven, in fact to Raven it felt like a regular old bear hug

'' Um Starfire, you can let go now '' Raven stated

'' EEEP '' Starfire eeped as she let go of Raven immediately '' Friend Raven are you damaged '' Starfire asked

'' No Starfire, I'm fine '' replied Raven

'' Friend Raven, are you sure you are feeling alright '' asked Starfire innocently

'' Yeah, I'm just a little bored '' Raven said as she walked out of the infermery

* * *

In The Common Room:

Raven walked into the common room

Starfire floated in right behind Raven

'' Uh Raven shouldn't you be resting, those were some pretty bad injuries you had '' asked a concerned Robin

'' Well, I'm not tired and neither my injuries hurt '' replied Raven

Everyone looked at her wide eyed and mouths agape

'' Well I'll be in my room '' Raven replied nervously ran out of the common room

Raven came to her room that read **RAVEN **on the front of it

Raven went inside and wondered what was happening to her, then it hit her like a load of bricks

'Instinct' Raven said in her head

_'Yes Raven, you called' _stated Instinct

'What the heck is happening to me, why is it when Starfire hugged me it didn't crush me, and why doesn't my leg or arm hurt anymore' asked Raven in her head

_'You have some new powers with me bonded inside of you, I'm you now Raven'_ informed Instinct

'What are you talking about' Raven thought

_'Look at at the bottom of your wrist'_ asked Instinct

Raven looked at her wrist and turned her hand over to where her palm was facing the ceiling

Raven saw what looked like a dark blue bug was crushed on her wrist

_'Now make an, oh how do you humans say it, oh yeah, an Rock on sign, but keep your thumb out '_ informed Instinct

Raven did and a line if navy blue web looking stuff shot out of that spot

'What the heck is that, and why did I acually feel it come from that spot on my wrist' Raven asked

_'That is web, you are now part symbiote, so your new powers include the following: web shooting, you can stick to walls, you can sence danger when its about to happen, and our suit can become my symbiote skin, you have super streangth, and you can jump great distances'_ Instinct informed

'Wow, so do I have any new weaknesses, or anything like that' asked Raven

_'The only real weaknesses that a symbiote has is that we are affected by sound, like a sonic blast or attack, and very strong fires'_ informed Instinct

'I have two more questions: one is why did my leg and arm heal so fast, even with my healing powers it would have taken about two more days, and two what do you mean my suit can become your symbiote skin' Raven asked

_'Oh, a symbiote can heal almost immediately, and can you turn to the mirror please'_ Instinct asked

'Fine' Raven thought as she turned to the mirror, so she could see her reflection

_'You will feel a itchy tingle for about ten seconds, oh and close your eyes'_ Instinct ordered

Raven closed her eyes and as soon as she did she did feel itchy for a couple of seconds

_'Now open your eyes'_ Instinct ordered Raven exitingly

Raven opened her eyes and looked in a mirror

Raven looked at her reflction and she nearly fainted

Standing in Raven's place was a person with a giant mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and it's tongue was twice as long

Its's skin was acually a blueish purple layout and it had a white giant spider symbol, on the beings chest, that had legs spread out wide

Where the being's eyes should have been were two white patches shaped like Robin's mask eyes, but much longer and ripped up

The being's body was very muscular as well, and it had short white bone claws on the end of it's hands

(**In other words imagine Venom, from the videogame, then imagine where all of the black is there is a bluish purple color, and just a little bit less muscles**)

'' **Woah** '' Raven said except it sounded more like two people talking at the same time

_'This is our symbiote skin Raven in this form we can call ourselves Vengence'_ asked Instinct

'I have to admit Instinct this is different' thought Raven

_'Well in that case, do you want to practice with our new powers'_ Instinct excitingly asked

'' **Yes we should **'' Raven said with her double voice

With that Raven practiced her new powers until there was a knock on her door

'Can you change us back' Raven asked

_'Yes I can just let me concentrate for a sec'_ informed Instinct

Raven was silent and she saw the symbiote skin turn back into her regular costume

'' Cool '' Raven said to herself

Raven walked out of her door and she saw a sign that said meeting in main room

'Wierd, wouldn't Robin just call us to the main room' Raven thought to herself

_'Yes he would from your memories'_ Instinct informed

'Just go to sleep or something okay, and stop reading my memories' Raven told Instinct

_'Fine, just say my name if you need anything'_ Instinct went to sleep

'' Good '' Raven put on her hood up and walked out of her room

The hallway was too quiet for Raven's taste

Raven walked down the hallway that leaded to the main room then she felt her foot pull something

Raven then felt an odd tingle at the back of her head and without thinking her body jumped into the air and a balloon at full speed hit the wall

Beast Boy was going to hit Raven with a balloon full of oil and get a picture

(Cyborg built the sling shot so that something would be hit fast enough)

Beast Boy was just staring wide-eyed at Raven who had just landed back on the ground

Raven looked at Beast Boy with a death glare, but Beast Boy stood there with his jaw on the floor

'' What are you looking at '' Raven asked rudely

'_What you are looking at, why_' Instinct asked

(**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry couldn't resist HAHAHAHAHAHA**)**  
**

'Not you' Raven answered quickly

'' Raven dude where did you learn that and you landed on your injured leg '' said an astonished Beast Boy

'' Some things are best kept secret Beast Boy '' Raven left the boy to go to the main room

Beast Boy joined soon after

Beast Boy went over to Robin and whispered the whole story to him

Robin then whispered something to BB

BB nodded and went to the couch, but kept his eyes on Raven

Robin slowly took out a freeze disk and threw it at Raven

Raven felt the tingling sensation coming from the back of her head, again

Raven's body dodged the freeze disk at the very last second

Robin stood there mouth agape, so was BB's

'' Will you guys please stop throwing crap at me '' Raven asked

'' Raven your head was turned the other way, and yet you dodged it '' said an astonished Robin

'' So what, I have fast reflexes '' stated Raven

'' Raven those were too fast of reflexes '' Robin stated with his brows furrowed

'' Whatever '' Raven turned and left the main room

'' I need to meditate '' Raven told herself

Raven came to her room and went inside and locked the door

Raven tried to levitate, but she couldn't

Raven tried her other powers but they wouldn't work

'Instinct, you there' Raven thought

_'Yeah I'm always here, whats up'_ Instinct asked

'Well for starters I can't levitate any more, and pretty much all of my origional powers are gone' Raven scolded

_'Oh, well I made it to where your origional powers were gone, please don't be mad at me it acually was getting crowded in here'_ Instinct thought to Raven

'What do you mean it was getting cramped up there' Raven thought

_'I got rid of your, Rage, side as you say it'_ Instinct told Raven

'You acually got rid of my, other side' Raven asked astonished

_'Yes I did, and I'm your rage or anger side now, you_ _okay with that'_ asked Instinct

'I'm perfectly fine, wait do I still have any of my original powers' asked Raven

_'No, but you still have a symbiotes powers Raven, oh and don't you think we should tell our friends about me'_ asked Instinct

'I don't know if we should' Raven replied nervously

_'Oh common what do we have to lose'_ replied Instinct

'Oh well geee let me think, MY HOME and FRIENDS for starters' Raven yelled

_'Sorry I forgot about that we could lose that, but from your memories they have been through alot with you, and I don't think they would stop being your friends over me'_ Instinct replied

'I'll just tell them I lost my powers trying to heal myself, does that sound like a plan' Raven asked

_'I don't think that you should lie to our friends to be honest'_ Instinct stated

'Okay you can go back to sleep now' Raven stated

_'Fine, just call if you need any thing okay'_ Instinct fell asleep

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

'' Raven are you in there, cause we need to talk ''

It was Robin

'' Yeah I'm here '' Raven replied

Raven opened her door and walked out

'' Whats wrong Robin '' asked Raven

'' Raven how did you know that balloon was going to hit you '' Robin asked seriously

'' Robin I have somewhat of an idea how I did those things '' Raven replied

'' Raven you can tell me if somethings wrong '' stated Robin

'' Well...my origional powers are gone okay '' Raven informed

'' Your powers are gone, How, When '' Robin asked

'' When the truck exploaded it should have killed me, and now I just have a little something '' stated Raven

'' Well, what are you going to do now that you can't fight anymore '' asked Robin

'' Who said I can't fight '' asked Raven raising an eyebrow

'' Well then how will you fight '' Robin stated

'' I'll show you next time the alarm sounds okay '' Raven stated back

'' Fine, but I do want an explanation, got it '' Robin informed

Raven smiled her usual little smile and nodded

'' So what are we going to do '' Raven asked

'' I could probably go training, you could go do something else I guess '' Robin suggested

'' Hhhhhmmm, good idea '' Raven stated

'' So you want to tell the others '' Robin asked

'' About what '' Raven asked back

'' Your powers being gone, and how you have a new power '' Robin stated obviously

'' Oh okay '' Raven answered

With that Raven and Robin left to go tell the other Titans about Raven's powers

Raven explained to Cy, BB, and Starfire about her powers being gone, but Robin butted in and quickly stated that she had a new power

'' So it seems like good idea to try and make you wait '' Raven asked BB

'' Well, I'm sorry about your powers Rae, but um 1 other thing PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOUR HIDING '' yelled Cyborg

'' Dude, you have like lightning fast reflexes now, oh yeah and I'm with Cy PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOUR HIDING '' BB yelled annoyingly

'' Please friend Raven I am also curious what information are you not sharing with me or our friends '' Starfire yelled

'' Sorry guys she said when the next alarm comes alright '' Robin asked

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire all nodded in unison while mumbling angrilly to themselves

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

'' Titans Trouble '' Robin yelled as he made his way over to the computer

'' Its a new villan, the police say that he's wearing an all black costume except for the eyes and a spider symbol on his chest '' Robin informed

_'Oh no'_ thought Instinct

'Instinct whats wrong' Raven thought to Instinct

'_Thats my brother Raven, man I thou_ght_ I lost him'_ Instinct said worringly

'Don't worry we'll get through this okay' Raven stated

_'Thanks Raven' _Instinct said happily

'Wait, maybe I can help you' Raven informed

_'How Raven, my brother is surprisingly much more stronger than me'_ Instinct informed

'Well, I'm bonded with you now, so I will be helping with my friends knowing' Raven stated

_'Well what are we waiting to go for in then, lets go'_ Instinct informed Raven

'' Raven are you going to show us now or stay here '' Robin questioned smirking

'' Just watch '' Raven said simply

'Okay here goes nothing' Raven thought as the Titans looked at her

Raven felt Instinct concentrate and felt the itching sensation again

Raven watched as her costume turn into her and Instinct's symbiote skin self

'' **Okay as we said before this is cool **'' Raven's voice still sounded like two voices

The Titan's jaws were on the ground

_'Now shall we go'_ Instinct informed

''** Well then lets go **'' Raven yelled at the Titans

Robin first came out of his shock

'' Uhh Raven is that you in that thing '' Robin asked cousiously

''** Yes Robin, were in here **'' Rae/Instinct replied

'' Friend Raven what are you '' Starfire asked

'' **Questions later, fighting now **'' Rae/Instinct stated

'' She's right TITANS GO '' Robin yelled

With that the Titans went to fight Instinct's brother

* * *

With Raven:

Vengeance(**Rae/Instinct, of course**)was swinging through the city on her web lines

'' **Now this is fun **'' Vengeance told herself

Vengeance then saw her friends fighting Instinct's brother

And so far Instinct's brother was winning

Starfire got hit in the face with a giant ball of web and was slowly suffocating

Vengeance saw this and went to help her

'This is going to hurt' Raven thought to herself

Vengeance grabbed the web that was on Starfire and ripped it all off with one single motion

Starfire screamed and grasped her face

'' **Sorry about that Star **'' Vengeance apoligized to Starfire

'' For it is alright, thank you for your assistance friend Raven '' replied Starfire

'' **I think we should go help Robin **'' Vengeance stated smirking

'' Oh yes let us go do the kicking of the butt '' Starfire said as she flew off

Raven rolled her eyes under Instinct's skin and created a web line and swung off

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were getting thier butts handed to them on a silver platter

Robin was all webbed up to a pole and was trying to get out

Cyborg was trying to hit the guy with rockets, but they just scratched him

Beast Boy was trying to be faster than Instinct's brother, but it seemed that the guy knew BB's very move

Starfire flew to Robin and was trying to get him out of the web, but suprisingly she wasn't strong enough to get the web off(**Star if to worried that she'll hurt Robin**)

Vengeance landed next to Starfire

'' **You should take a few steps back Star **'' Vengeance stated

Starfire nodded did as she was told and took five steps back

Vengeance looked back to Robin

'' **Sorry Robin, but this is going to hurt **'' Vengeance told Robin

Vengeance got a good hold on the web and pulled with some her streangth

The web came as off as it was nothing

Robin fell from where he was webbed and Starfire caught him before he hit the ground

'' Thanks Raven '' stated Robin

'' **Our name is Vengeance in this form Robin** '' Vengeance growled

_'Nice one'_ Instinct commented

'Thanks' Raven thought back

'' **Maybe we should help Beast Boy and Cyborg **'' Vengeance stated

'' Right um, do you know how to stop him Raven '' asked Robin

Starfire flew to try and hit the bad guy with a starbolt, but he dodged just in time

'' HAHAHA is that the best you losers got, Oh and by the way our name's Venom '' Venom laughed

''** Robin get Cyborg and make him do a big attack with anything that has anything to do with his sonic cannon **'' Vengeance growled

Vengeance then shot a web line and swung twords Venom

Vengeance swung at Venom and kicked him dead on in the face

'How come I hit him Instinct' asked Raven

_'A symbiote can sence when another symbiote is near, but its very limited'_ Instinct informed

Venom then turned to look at Vengeance and he laughed

'' HAHAHAHAHAHAHA is that the best host you could find bro...A GIRL HAHAHAHAHA '' Venom teased

'' BRO '' The Titans(**Minus Raven**)yelled in unison

'' **Yes...Unfortunately this sorry excuse for a symbiote is my brother **'' Vengeance informed

'' We'll give you an excuse to die '' Venom growled then lunged towards Vengeance

Vengeance felt the familiar tingle in the back of her head and she dodged just in time

Vengeance landed on a wall and stayed there

Robin and Cyborg did the Sonic Boom and it hit Venom dead on

Venom screeched in pain and was soon unconsious

Vengeance held her head in pain to, but it went away quickly

Vengeance landed next to the Titans who were giving Venom to the authorities

'' Dude Raven, you are this things bro, but you're a girl '' stated BB

'_Raven let me talk to them okay_' Instinct instructed

'Fine but I will be a back seat driver' Raven stated

Raven let Instinct get control of her voice

''** Yes that symbiote is my brother, and Raven is my host **'' said Vengeance

'' Is the Raven alright, and what are you '' Robin asked seriously

''** Yes Robin, Raven is alright **'' stated Vengeance

'' You know my name '' Robin asked suprised

'' **To be honest Robin, we don't know a single person in the Teen Titans who dosen't **'' stated Vengeance

'' Okay well good job with your brother then, and can we please know what you are and why you are occupying Raven right now '' asked Robin

'Instinct tell them, and quit stalling' Raven stated

'_Fine_' Instinct replied chuckling

'' Um...hello you're kinda spacin out on us Rae '' Beast Boy stated

''** Huh oh sorry Beast Boy **'' Vengeance said

'' Woah dude do you like know all of our names or something '' BB said suprised

'' **Um yes and that is about all I know **'' Vengeance informed

'' Can we check on Raven '' Robin asked

''** Yes, but to answer your previous questions, my name is Instinct, I am an alien Symbiote, and Raven is perfectly fine **'' Vengeance said while its face peeled back to reveal Raven's face

(**Like Eddy Brock on Spider-Man 3**)

" Friend Raven why do you have that symbiote on you " Starfire asked

" Cause Instinct saved my life Starfire, if I hadn't bonded with Instinct, let's just say that by the time you guys would have found me, I would be smoking bones" Raven stated while shuddering imagining her body dead in the fire

The other Titans cringed at the thought of their friend being fried

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I would like to go home and go to bed" Cyborg stated while yawning

The rest of the Titans nodded and with that they headed towards Titans Tower

* * *

At Titans Tower:

Vengeance landed on the roof of Titans Tower

Vengeance quickly made sure The other Titans were behind her before going back to her room

Vengeance came inside her room and Instinct concentrated on changing back

Raven felt the itching sensation and her symbiote skin was gone, and her regular uniform was back

'' Wow I am acually sore '' Raven mumbled to herself

_'I know you are, I can feel it to'_ Instinct chuckled in Raven's head

Raven chuckled to herself and she went to go put on her night cloths

_'Um Raven what are you doing'_ Instinct asked

'Going to put on my night clothing, why' Raven stated

_'I can just make our cloths become pajamas, you'll never have to worry about changing ever again'_ Instinct stated

'Nice, can you do that then cause I'm pretty tired, and I would like to go to sleep' Raven said quickly

_'Fine' _Instinct stated

Raven felt an itching sensation again, but instead of going into Instinct's skin, Raven's uniform turned into her pajamas

"Finally, Goodnight Instinct " Raven said tiredly as she fell asleep onto her bed

_'Goodnight Raven'_ Instinct said as he fell asleep as well

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 1 good and done**

**Please Review me and and tell me if you would like me to continue**

**And yes I understand, Raven is a little OOC, but I'm trying to keep her real personality in effect**

**Well until next time**

**Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then  
**


End file.
